Don't Judge A Witch by Her Looks
by AriellaRose
Summary: Hermione wasn't always a goody, goody, a bookworm always yes, but goody, goody, I think not. A freinds from Mione's muggle life somces to Hogwarts and revals quite a lot. Longer Sumarry inside...please R&R...New Chappy up, Yeahs...
1. Arrival

I OWN NO ONE AT ALL...well expect for Ryan and the plot...  
  
Title: Don't Judge A Witch by Her Looks   
  
Summary: Hermione wasn't always a goody, goody, a bookworm always yes, but goody, goody, I think not. A friend from Hermione's past, muggle days comes to Hogwarts and reveals more then she ever wanted people to know to almost everyone. Things with Harry, Ron, and even Malfoy change just a bit after news spreads. Please Review!!  
  
AN: This is the gangs' 6th year and as a prefect Hermione has her own room, as does Harry the other house prefect. The trio defeated Voldemort in 5th year. So, for Ron's pleasure (not that way), they're all pretty famous and known because they defeated him, again. Draco's mom died in the way and his father is missing. Harry's living with Sirius. Mister Weasley, Authur, was appointed Minister since Fudge died. Got any questions?? And yes I'm an American...and I do think we've got big ego's...but I do love my country...and I'm not trying to offend anyone here...Just email me, or review...sorry about any typos..those things kill me I swear, well not really...but I do cuss...quite a lot too...hmm...anyways enjoy the fic and please review..  
  
Chapter One: Arrival  
  
Hermione walked out of the library and felt a sharp pain on the base of her back neck. She shifted her books to own arm and rubbed the sore spot as she walked down the dark hall. It was defiantly past curfew but as a 6th year prefect she had all the rights she needed to be out and about. She looked down as she walked not ever seeing the boy she ran into until she was flat on her back.  
  
She took the hand that was offered. Once she was standing she looked directly at the boy and gasped. Wavy dark brown hair that stopped at the shoulders and framed the cutest face she'd ever seen with the biggest and darkest blue eyes she'd even known. Ryan! It had to be him, she knew no one else anywhere that looked like him. He was taller then the last time she'd seen him, still the broad shoulders and adorable pouty pink lips and biggest muscles she'd seen on a boy his age. Still the hottest muggle boy she'd ever seen. Ryan, Harry or Malfoy was where the hottest boy in the world was. Wait if he was so muggle what was he doing in Hogwarts? He best friend lived in downtown London and only knew about magic threw her.  
  
"Yo!" His voice was deep and sexy as ever, and very calm.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and kissed her lightly on the mouth. He didn't used to kiss her lightly, but that's when they were together that he didn't. "Missed you bunches," he mumbled the words in her ear softly. She wanted to giggle at his accent; at least it was an accent to her, an American accent too. It was just so cute.  
  
Hermione pulled back and smiled. "I missed you to."   
  
Ryan just smiled at her like she was the greatest person in the world.   
  
Hermione blushed under his gaze and then a thought occurred to her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ryan sighed and looked around then back at her. "Let's just say you aren't the only one who knew about magic and kept secrets from the gang."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she slapped Ryan on the arm, hard.  
  
"Ouch!" Ryan rubbed the spot on his arm and pouted at her.  
  
"Don't you dare give me that look, or cute pouty lips, Ry. It's not going to work this time. I trusted you and told you everything about me. What do you do in return? YOU KEEP SECREATS FROM ME." Hermione glared. "How could you?"  
  
"I was scared and didn't know what you'd think."  
  
"YOU KNEW I WAS A WITCH. What the bloody hell did you think I'd think? I'm a witch and you knew it. Yet you still didn't tell me you were a wizard. That's really smart of you Ry, really."  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't say that. You're not aloud to say that."  
  
"Sorry for that too." Ryan pouted and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hermione glared at him. It just wasn't fair; she could never stay made at him for that long. Damn him; damn him to hell and back. "FINE!"  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I forgive you." Hermione huffed.  
  
A huge grin formed on Ryan's face and her crushed Hermione once again in a hug. She couldn't help but hug back; very glad he was here. He also kissed her lightly again but this time after he pulled back and kissed her again. This kiss was full of passion, like the kisses they'd shared when they were together.   
  
"There you are!" A cruel voice said and Ryan and Hermione jumped apart.  
  
They both looked to see Draco Malfoy coming towards them. Hermione glared while Ryan just gave Draco the look over.  
  
"Snogging the new boy already, Granger." Draco smirked looking directly at Hermione not even glancing at Ryan.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked down.  
  
"Slut," Draco mumbled and thinking no one would hear.  
  
Hermione looked up quickly and glared. She was about to open her mouth to defend herself but Ryan beat her to it.  
  
"You stupid punk assed bitch." Ryan was quick and Draco didn't even have time to blink before the American broke his nose and shoved him against the wall. "Don't ever call her that again." Ryan's voice was low and fierce.   
  
Draco didn't look that scared but he wasn't as calm and collected as usual. His smirk was far from his lips.   
  
"Got me, blondie?" Ryan glared.  
  
"I get. Get that you better get away from me if you wanna see tomorrow, you git." Draco shoved Ryan away and the two sixteen year olds glared at each other, speech less.   
  
"What did you want, Malfoy?" The two slowly turned and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore wants you to bring, new boy here, to his office to get him sorted." Draco glared at Ryan. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Ryan."   
  
"Real original." Draoc muttered glancing at Ryan then returning his gaze to Hermione. He smirked looking up and down. "Been working out, Granger."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. You'd think loosing a parent to death and have the other missing for months on end would change a person. But, oh no, Draco Malfoy was still a slimy git. A cute and muscular get, but still a git. Hermione mentally slapped her self for even thinking one good thing about the Slytherin Prince. "Is that all, Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I'm spose to come with you two. Just in case Ry here get's sorted into Slytherin. I think that's hardly possible though."  
  
"You'd be surprised."   
  
Draco glanced at Hermione. What did she know about him?, he was new.  
  
"He can be quite the cruel one and if Slytherin really is about ambition then Ry's already in. I don't think there's any thing he doesn't ever want to win at."  
  
Ryan smirked at his best friend since childhood, how well she knew him. He really truly loved it. "It comes from being an American, I think."  
  
Draco shook his head; he never liked the Americans. They considered themselves rebels because of what they did to Britain and had way to be of egos because of it. Draco knew he was all that, this one just thought he was. "Well USA boy, get your arse moving. I don't have all night, un-like Granger here who has no life."  
  
Ryan growled, he didn't like this boy. "Hermione is her name. And actually little blondie she's got a life, un-like you who just thinks he's got a life."  
  
Draco glared. "Think what ever you like." He turned back to Granger, damn had she grown over the summer. If she wasn't a mudblood he might like giving her a good long fuck. He dismissed the thought once he realized he thought it. "Let's go!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned towards Dumbledore's office and knew the boys would follow her.   
  
"Never got your name oh blonde one." Ryan said as he and the blonde followed Hermione to this Dumbledore's office.   
  
"You never asked, so I didn't give it." Draco didn't even look at Ryan.  
  
"Well I'm asking now." Ryan said.  
  
Draco said nothing.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? You didn't ask."  
  
Ryan glared; this boy was getting annoying fast. Plus he called Mione a slut; he really needed to get his ass kicked. "What's your name?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Real original." Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, it's not a family name."   
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. Hermione gave the password and they all went up to Dumbledore's office in silence.   
  
"Ah! You must be Ryan Scratch." The old man who strangely resembled Santa Claus who must be Dumbledore said. His blue eyes glittering.   
  
"Yep, sir, that's me. It's nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out.  
  
"Such manners!" Dumbledore smiled and shook his hand. "You'll be an excellent addition to are already standing out year." He picked up an old black witch looking hat. "Please just slip this on."   
  
Ryan hesitated put did as told. He saw Draco and Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. They both had very curious looks on their faces.   
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat scream loud and proud before the hat was on a minute of Ryan's head.  
  
Dumbledore slowly took the hat off of Ryan. "Well Mister Scratch that settles it. If you'll please follow Mister Malfoy to your house. You'll find all of you're things already there and he or another prefect will show you around."  
  
"Is Hermione in that house?" Ryan didn't like leaving Hermione when she left for this school and now that he was here he really didn't want to leave her side. She was his best friend, had been since he was five and moved to London. She was his smart but cruel at times princess. At least she used to be all his. Now in her letters all she talked about was some Harry and Ron, and school of course, but that's just Mione being Mione.   
  
"No I'm not." Hermione said. "But Gryffindor, my house and Slytherin have a lot of classes together. I'll see you then." She smiled at him.  
  
"Now that that's settled I'd very much like to get some rest this evening." Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"We're going Headmaster." Draco said and left the office Hermione and Ryan followed. The three walked once again in silence until Hermione turned and Draco didn't.  
  
"Bye, Mione!" Ryan called as she walked away.   
  
Hermione turned and smiled and waved to him before turning yet another corner and disappeared.   
  
"How do you know, Granger?" Draco asked as the two walked the halls.   
  
"Old friends."  
  
"She's a mud-"  
  
Ryan glared."  
  
"Muggle born though." Draco finished.   
  
"So?"  
  
"So that would also make you muggle born. Since you're old friends, so how'd you get into Slytherin? Slytherin doesn't let muggle born's in."  
  
"Unfortunately for you're house she's a muggle born. From what she's told me this ain't that smart of a house, well she said you were behind her in all the classes, second best to her."  
  
Draco sneered.  
  
"My mom's a witch and my dad's a muggle. My mom didn't go to Hogwarts or any other European school, she's very American and then she meet my dad after she'd finished magic school and told him the truth, my oddly expected it for a muggle. Since he was from London we moved here when I was five. I got a letter from Hogwarts and the place my mom went to and since my mom had never heard of Hogwarts she didn't want to send me here but since I've been suspended from my old school she sent me here. That enough for ya."  
  
"Yeah!" Draco led Ryan up to 6th year boys' dormitories. Crabbe and Goyle we're already asleep and Draco didn't bother to wake them. "You've seen how to get in, don't tell anyone and the password. I'll explain classes tomorrow. Night!" Draco changed and got into bed.  
  
Ryan saw his new bed and things and did the same. The lights went out, it was complete darkness. "Draco?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Why you hate my girl?"  
  
"You're girl?"  
  
"Mione!" Ryan felt old feelings for the curly brunette rising. Then again even before they started dating he's called her his girl when she wasn't and sometimes was around.  
  
"Oh, Granger." Draco frowned when he heard this. He didn't know why but for some reason Ryan calling Granger his girl had struck something, something deep but it was still something. Draco wasn't sure it was hatred or jealousy but he knew it was something.   
  
"Yeah, why you hate her?"  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"Who stared it?"  
  
"It just happened."  
  
"You started it." Ryan smirked to himself.  
  
"Why the bloody hell do you ask so many damn questions?"  
  
"Just do."  
  
"Well ask them to your precious mudblood and leave me alone." Draco rolled his eyes and heard something. The next thing he felt was sharp cold steel against his neck.   
  
"Never call her that. You just don't seem to learn, do you? You can't treat people, especially her like that. Maybe I should cut out your throat; I'm pretty good at those things and see if you can insult her then. You leave her alone or I will kick your sorry ass."   
  
Draco swallowed. He really needed to keep his wand closer. He thought since Voldemort was gone it'd be safer in this house but he could tell now that this new student wasn't going to be easily to avoid. He used magic and muggle threats.   
  
"Is this all clear, goldie locks."  
  
"Crystal asswhipe."  
  
Ryan could feel Draco's glare in the dark, he smirked at it. "Good!" He wanted a few good long seconds before pulled his blade from the blonde's neck and returned to his bed.   
  
*************  
  
Hermione took one long look at the moon before moving to her bed. She didn't know what was worrying her but she knew something was going to happen. She just didn't know what. Her spider sense was tingling all night then suddenly it stopped and now it was back. She wanted to know what was going on.   
  
She wanted to know why Ryan was here and what was going to happen with him. She really hoped he was all right in the Slytherin house. She shivered remembering that the Sorting hat wanted so badly to put here in there, but of course her parentage had forbid it. It kept saying she would fit in perfectly if not for her heritage. Plus she's add some brains to the house. Hermione smiled and was glad she was in Gryffindor.   
  
The back of her neck tingled and she put her hand there. Ryan was up to something or one of the old gang was. That had to be it. Off and on since she'd gone to Hogwarts the base of her back neck always tingled. A few days later she'd receive something telling her one of the gang had done something or gotten into trouble. Her tattoo was on the spot that always tingled. The dragon was in her neck, well the Chinese symbol for the dragon at least. It was the gangs' year. They'd all been born in the year of the dragon's so that's what they called themselves, since they were seven and when they were all ten or eleven they got matching tattoos on the same spot of the back and base of there necks. They were united.   
  
The gang was the only thing that made Hermione hesitant about going to Hogwarts. Once she arrived she realized this was a new beginning for her. She could be one of those girls everyone wanted to be. After a while she gave that dream up and decided she just didn't want to get into any trouble here. She'd be a good girl, not that girl more then half the school was afraid of.   
  
Hermione sighed and realized she'd been living two lives for the past few years. Now they've collided. Her muggle world, she loved it. And her magic world, which she also loved. Ryan, who knew much more then Harry or Ron was here at Hogwarts, the one place where that knew nothing of her street life. It's not that she was ashamed of her street life. She loved it but she was afraid of what people here would think if they found she, oh, set a priest on fire. She'd done things worse then that a lot at home, downtown London.   
  
The yawn came out of no where but made Hermione realize it was late and even though it was Friday she should still get to bed. She didn't want the school meeting Ryan without her in the morning.  
  
*************  
  
Well, what did you think?? Good or bad? Either way, please review. Next chappy is going to be more the school gets a dose of majorly pissed of Hermione...sorry if there were any typos, they always get me....please review... 


	2. No New Boy Syndrome Here

Don't Judge A Witch by Her Looks   
  
Chapter Two: No New Boy Syndrome Here  
  
I don't own any of these character expect for Ryan...plus if I did why would I be writing this in facfiction.net instead of having it in a published book...think about it....  
  
AN: Thank you for the reviews..Please keep reviewing too...Thank You Avri for the..Yes I know the characters are in come peoples opnion OOC sometimes but Oh well for now../Ooohhh and I do realize I'm going back and forth with saying making out sometimes and snogging other times but I can't help it here....I am a USA girl by the way and I do luv my country...Okay now that I think about that statement it really has no point, oh well...Enjoy the fic Y'all   
  
*************  
  
Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and looked at see her two best   
  
friends, Harry and Ron sitting in their usual spot. She walked over and joined them.  
  
"I don't know who he is Ron. Honestly!" Harry said.  
  
"But you're suppose to know these things a prefect Harry. Plus you're   
  
the boy who lived." Ron was looking past Harry who was across form him to the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione took a seat next to Ron. "Who are you two looking at?" She   
  
asked out of curiosity.  
  
Ron looked at her and nodded to a dark brown haired boy sitting next to   
  
Malfoy at the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione looked over, her eyes widened. She'd completely forgotten   
  
about Ryan being here. She was so used to her usual morning, even though she'd only been back for two weeks, still.  
  
Harry caught Hermione staring at the boy. "Not you too."  
  
"What about me?" Hermione's eyes still didn't move from the boy.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Only almost every girl who's looked at the guy   
  
hasn't looked away."  
  
"Yeah!" Ron nodded glaring at the Slytherin.  
  
Hermione glanced around and saw a bunch of girls' staring at her ex.  
  
Hermione smirked.  
  
"What?" Harry looked at her.  
  
"I'm not sure half these girls could handle Ry that well." Hermione   
  
smiled to herself and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
"And how would you know that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione frowned. He sure was being quite protective over her when he   
  
was going out with Ginny, who was drooling over Ryan and he hadn't said a word to her. "I went out with him." Hermione felt a few eyes and ears go to her.  
  
"So his name's Ryan?" Harry asked.  
  
"You went out with a Slytherin?" Ron looked horrified, like as if   
  
Hermione had just committed a serious offence.  
  
"Why is he just showing up?" From Harry.  
  
"Are you still dating him?" From Ron. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Do we need to kick his Slytherin arse?" Harry glared at the dark   
  
haired boy across the room.  
  
Hermione looked between the two. "Yes his name is Ryan. Yes I went out   
  
with him and no one's going to beat him up. Plus he wasn't a Slytherin then. He's just showing up because he was suspended from his old school and decided to come here. At least I'm pretty sure he was suspended, I'll have to check with him about that. He never hurt me, in fact I on't think we ever really broke, broke up exactly." Hermione took a long breath; she didn't normally talk that fast.  
  
"Suspended? I guess that means he's worse then us." Harry assumed.  
  
"I don't think you should hang out with him, Mione." Ron said acting   
  
like a father.  
  
"Well guess what?"  
  
The two boys looked to her. "What?"  
  
"I don't care what you think. I've been friends with Ryan longer then I   
  
have been with either of you. I don't care if he's a Slytherin I'm still going to hang out with him." Hermione stood up about to take her leave. "Also another thing, all the Slytherin's can't be that bad because the hat wanted to put me in there but because I'm muggle born it didn't." She stormed out of the Great Hall not noticing all the eyes on her.  
  
Once she was out whispers went flying. The Sorting Hat wanted to put   
  
Hermione Granger in Slytherin. Why though, she's so nice? She dated a   
  
Slytherin and has been friends with him longer then Harry or Ron. Is   
  
this the end of the golden trio? I thought her and Ron were going out. I heard Harry was cheating on Ginny with her. No, no Harry Potter would never ever do that.  
  
*************  
  
Ryan saw Hermione storm out of the Great Hall. He'd been listening to   
  
Draco explain classes, where and who with when he saw Hermione get an angry look on her face. He hated when she looked that, although she was kinda cute for an angry person when she was angry. "Talk to you later Draco!" Ryan said and followed his ex out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco just nodded and knew the new boy was following Granger. His own   
  
eyes had followed the curly haired girl's back as she walked out and not because he felt anything for her.  
  
"Mione!" Ryan called as he ran after the girl.  
  
Hermione stopped and turned at Ryan's voice. She smiled seeing him,   
  
glad and not so glad it wasn't Harry or Ron. "Hey, Ry!"  
  
Ryan finally caught up to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I just practically got yelled at for   
  
dating you, a Slytherin, by my two best friends."  
  
Ryan frowned; he didn't like these so called best friends already. "Why   
  
is it bad that you dated me? They don't even know me and they're judging me because of the house I'm in, man, that ain't right."  
  
"Ain't isn't is a word Ryan." Hermione corrected in her mind.  
  
"Ain't is a word and I is gonna use it."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What's the big deal with me being in Slytherin?"  
  
"That house just has a really bad reputation when it comes to   
  
everything and every other houses." Hermione bite her lip in frustration. "Plus, Gryffindor and Slytherin have never really gotten along. I guess that's why I was so shocked about you being in Slytherin. I've always hated Slytherin's and then one of my best friends is sorted into that house, it's just a little weird and confusing you know? But now I'm over it and I'd wish the rest of   
  
the school would be too."  
  
"They've never had a Slytherin and Gryffindor be friends?" Ryan   
  
questioned.  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione nodded.  
  
Ryan smirked and got a look in his eyes.  
  
Hermione knew that look. Her cinnamon eyes widened and then narrowed.   
  
"Oh no! What are you thinking?"  
  
"A way to piss of the school even more."  
  
Hermione frowned and heard the doors to the Great Hall open. Ryan   
  
grabbing her face with one hand and kissing her cut off "Rya-" The curly haired girl. She was to stunned to kiss back but eventually she did with the same passion Ryan was kissing her with.  
  
Ryan smiled when he felt Hermione kiss back. This was gonna be fun for   
  
them, at least him. This is school didn't seem to think it was okay for a Gryffindor and Slytherin to have a few decent words. And here him and   
  
Hermione were kissing. He knew what might piss some people off even more. If they were caught making out, snogging, whatever people wanted to call it.  
  
The new Slytherin boy who's shown little fear of anything in this   
  
school grabbed Hermione's arms and pushed her against the nearest wall. He didn't even break the kiss either. Although after a minute or two he pulled back for air and looked at the dark beauty in front of him. Her blood red lips held a smirkish smile and her cinnamon eyes shinned for him.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smirk when Ryan pulled back. She also caught   
  
her own breath. She had forgot how much she loved his kisses. She only   
  
wanted to do one thing right now, and she did it. The hardly ever shy it seemed girl grabbed Ryan's face and kissed him again with passion. She felt Ryan's arms wrap around her waist and her own around his neck.  
  
The making out (AN: snogging, whatever you want to call it) continued   
  
for about ten minutes. Lots of eyes saw the two but none dared say anything within hearing distance of the two or try and break the two up. Expect for one person of course.  
  
Hermione pouted when Ryan pulled back. She quickly opened her eyes to   
  
see why and saw Harry had pulled Ryan off of her. She loved Harry dearly but he had no reason to do that. She frowned at the sight and knew what would happen if she didn't interfere.  
  
"What was that for?" Hermione stood in front of Ryan who managed to get   
  
out of Harry's grasp.  
  
Green eyes had been flashing with anger since they'd seen the two   
  
sucking face. They suddenly went to confused at Hermione's question.  
  
"You shouldn't let filthy Slytherin hands even touch you. What were you   
  
thinking?"  
  
Ryan smirked at the Seeker's anger. This boy had to be Harry, Hermione   
  
described him well and he apparently didn't like him touching his   
  
Hermione. He slipped his arms around Hermione's waist, who instantly relaxed at his touch, and set his chin on her shoulder. "You must be Harry?"  
  
Harry hated him already. If he hadn't hated him enough for being a   
  
Slytherin then for even touching 'his' Hermione. He didn't even understand why 'his' girl had let this guy touch her like that. Okay technically she wasn't his girl, but everyone knew she was his best friend. She was closer to him then anyone, even Ron. He hated this boy. He lunged at him but was held back.  
  
"Trying to start a fight with one of my fellow Slytherin's, Potty?" The   
  
voice of Draco Malfoy asked as he held Harry back from what could have   
  
been a disaster.  
  
"Maybe!" Harry pulled away from Draco and saw Ron coming towards them.   
  
A crowd had gathered around them.  
  
Ron stood next to Harry and looked over Draco. "Is it me or has ferret   
  
boy been shrinking?"  
  
Hermione snickered. "No one you've just gotten taller." It was true;   
  
Ron stood over, Ryan, Draco, and Harry. He had to be six feet tall, if not taller. Ryan and Draco were almost at tall as him and about the same height but not quite to Ron's height. Poor Harry was the shortest boy but only by a hair or two. She of course was shorter then all of them.  
  
"Oh" Was all Ron said.  
  
"Quite typical of you Weasley not to know your own height." Draco   
  
rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"Malfoy have you ever heard the saying dumb blonde? I really think it   
  
strongly applies to you." Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
Draco's gray eyes narrowed. "Shut your mouth slut."  
  
"You wish I was a slut so you'd get some good action. Oh wait you've   
  
got Pansy and half the older Slytherin female population don't you? You   
  
seem to tense Malfoy, not getting enough loving?" Hermione smiled sweetly and couldn't help look over Malfoy and wished she could complain about his appearance. But sadly his body looked perfect right now. Once she realized she thought that she wanted to slap herself.  
  
Draco's glare could shatter glass. "I do believe I get more 'loving' a   
  
week then you'll ever get Granger. I really don't blame the male population for not wanting to touch you either."  
  
Hermione glared and looked hurt.  
  
Draco smirked. That would teach her. Although he couldn't really   
  
complain about the way she looked. She had a dark beauty about her and her curving body was perfect. She was as pretty as a picture and one that some men would keep on their nightstand for those certain times. He hated her for that; he hated her for making him attracted to her. He hated her, didn't he? Draco wanted to slap himself for the thoughts he was having but wasn't about to in front of everyone.  
  
"You must be blind." Ryan glared at Draco. This kid was hot and cold,   
  
one minute he's an okay guy and the next Ryan wanted to shove the blonde head up its owner's own ass.  
  
"What?" The blonde glared.  
  
"You must be blind for insulting Hermione like that. She's perfect   
  
looking, and a true beauty compared to that Pansy."  
  
Draco couldn't deny the comparison between Pansy and Granger, he really   
  
wished he could though. "I'm suppose to show you the classrooms." He said and looked at Ryan.  
  
"Fine!" He grumbled. He looked at the girl he was holding. "Wanna   
  
come?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
"What?" This came from all of Ron, Harry and Draco.  
  
"I don't want to spend any more time with Granger then I have to."   
  
Draco glared.  
  
"Hermione isn't spending the day with you two Slytherins." Harry stated   
  
while Ron said, "Mione has to study, don't you Mione?"  
  
Hermione half-frowned. "I don't like spending time with you either   
  
Malfoy. Harry wasn't I just snogging with a Slytherin? No I don't have to study Ron. I swear you think that's all I do."  
  
"But-" Harry and Ron started.  
  
"No! No buts. I want to spend today with Ryan." Hermione's eyes   
  
flickered at Draco. "Even if I have to put up with Malfoy."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "You'd make it a little less boring I guess   
  
Granger."  
  
"Led the way then oh very blonde one." Ryan smiled.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned and headed for what would be Ryan's   
  
first class on Monday. Ryan and Hermione followed the blonde. Ryan had one arm protectively around Hermione's waist. While Ron and Harry stood there with their mouths slightly open.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"I think, just maybe, Mione, are Mione abandoned us for two Slytherins.   
  
One of them being Malfoy and the other she was making out with earlier." Harry swallowed, having the look of denial fixed upon his face.  
  
"On the bright side at least Mione wasn't making out with Malfoy." Ron   
  
tried to smile but just couldn't.  
  
Not yet at least, was what Draco Malfoy thought a few feet away from   
  
the two Gryffindors when he heard Ron's last comment.  
  
*************  
  
"This place is boring." Ryan complained after seeing all the classrooms   
  
he had, and a few others he didn't have. He and Hermione were now lying   
  
outside on the grass .He was on his back and she was on her stomach next to him. Malfoy had disappeared after showing him the classrooms and explaining about the teachers he had. The blonde and Hermione hadn't talked directly to each other the whole time.  
  
"Stop complaining." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Meow!" Ryan looked at the girl. "Is it that time of the month, Mione?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "No but you should be happy you aren't in a   
  
boot camp or something worse. You should be glad to be here."  
  
"I'm glad I'm here with you."  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed. "I guess that's good."  
  
Ryan just smiled at her. "So what do people do for fun around here?"  
  
"I hear sex is nice." Hermione said sweetly.  
  
If Ryan had been eating or drinking something he would he choked and   
  
gone to heaven or hell, he wasn't sure. But instead he burst out laughing.  
  
Soon Hermione was laughing with him.  
  
Quite a few minutes later the two had stopped but were still smiling.   
  
(AN: Cause it seems almost impossible to laugh a real laugh without smiling. Trust me, me and tons of my friends have tried to laugh real laughs without smiling, it just don't work.)  
  
"If you'd like to be the one to tell instead of hear I'll be sure to   
  
help." Ryan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"What?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"I'll have sex with you cine you only hear about it, I'll give you the   
  
same thing." Ryan smiled and looked at certain spot of her body.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Maybe another time. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Ah! You really had me going there. Spoil my fun why don't you?" Ryan   
  
pouted.  
  
"Well if you feel that bad I should let you knew I've got my own room.   
  
No one but me can get into it." Hermione smirked.  
  
"GRANGER!"  
  
The two looked to see Draco Malfoy coming towards them.  
  
"What now, Malfoy?" Hermione stood up.  
  
Draco was now face to face with the girl. "Been looking all over for   
  
you."  
  
"Me?" Hermione was confused.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah. Prefect meeting, why else?"  
  
Hermione felt a light blush come on. "Oh, right, of course."  
  
Ryan stood beside her. "You gotta go?" He looked in her glossy caramel   
  
eyes.  
  
Hermione turned to him and meet his eyes. "Yeah!" She gave him a quick   
  
kiss. She was about to leave but he grabbed her arms and kissed her with that passion he had that very morning.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you alone in that one room. Later!" He   
  
whispered into her ear then took off toward the Castle.  
  
Hermione grinned and watched him go.  
  
"Done now?"  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and half frowned. "That was mean." She stalked   
  
past him.  
  
"What?" Draco followed her. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"It was very mean of you to ruin my moment of happiness."  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "You just stood there and had an orgasm?" He was suddenly over the surprise that, that would happen to Hermion Granger.   
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she stopped. "What? No!"  
  
"But you said-" Draco started.  
  
"I meant happy like pretty fairies and big smiles not happy, happy.   
  
Pervert." Hermione started up towards the castle again.  
  
"Oh! Damn!" Draco followed enjoying the view.  
  
*************  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned to see Ryan running towards her. She smiled. The   
  
prefects meeting had been incredibly boring and Ryan was like an angel that takes all boredom away.  
  
"How you doing?" He pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Fine! It's only been, what less then two hours since you've seen me.   
  
Not much changed in that time, honey." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
Ryan shrugged. "Wanted to see you." He kissed her lightly again, this   
  
time on the mouth. "Missed you." He kissed her again. "Missed you a lot." Again with the kissing. "Did I mention I missed you?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "No, of course not." She replied.  
  
He stepped closer and put his arms around her waist. "Good. Well I   
  
missed you." He kissed her, yet again. "Maybe I could show you how much I missed you." He started kissing down her neck.  
  
"Now?" Hermione squeaked. Knowing Ryan all these year made her know   
  
that he would do anything, anywhere.  
  
"Why not?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well I think it's be quite un-appropriate for a virgin to do it right   
  
in the public, you know being her first time and all. Oh and did I mention she doesn't want half the school seeing her naked." Hermione smiled at his kisses.  
  
"You can keep your shirt on." Ryan promised.  
  
"Not in front of anyone, ever."  
  
"So you wanna, right now?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You serious?" Ryan was a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione nodded. She hated being all good girl all the time.   
  
She was sick of it, time to get down with her muggle born on the wrong side of London street living self. Plus even when she was little she thought Ryan would be her first. Then of course she meet Harry, and suddenly Malfoy at certain angles was making her knees weak, that couldn't be good but it didn't feel that bad.  
  
"Where's that room of yours?" Ryan smiled wickedly at her.  
  
"In the Gryffindor Tower." Hermione returned his smile.  
  
"Lead the way!"  
  
*************  
  
Ryan walked happily up to his room in the Slytherin Tower. He was gonna   
  
to die grinning. Once he reached his room he slammed the door and flopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why you so happy?" Draco asked. He was sitting on his bed finishing up   
  
a Charms essay due Monday.  
  
"You ever heard of the song 'Just Got Paid'?" Ryan smiled to himself.  
  
Draco looked confused. "No!"  
  
Ryan shrugged. "Didn't really expect you to, being all pureblood and   
  
all that."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He'd never heard anyone speak like being   
  
pureblood was a bad thing, but this guy made it sound okay. "Well?"  
  
"There should be a song called 'Just Got Laid'." Ryan smiled to   
  
himself.  
  
"Who's the un-lucky lady?" Draco went back to his essay.  
  
Ryan glared at Draco. He was getting used to Draco, he was just   
  
naturally rude most of the time it seemed, but could be a good guy when he wanted to be. "Very funny."  
  
Draco smirked. "I do my best. So who is she?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"So I can spread it around the school of course." Draco didn't even   
  
look up from his essay.  
  
It was Ryan's turn to smirk. He'd love to spread it around that he had   
  
sex after not even being here a week. Then again Hermione might not like it.  
  
"I'll tell you if you won't spread it around."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Fine, but only because you're new." Depending on the   
  
girl depends on if it really goes around, he thought to himself.  
  
"Mione!"  
  
Draco looked at the perfectly happy boy. "What?"  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger. Remember her?" Ryan said with a sarcastic   
  
grin.  
  
Draco looked away from Ryan, his eyes filled with envy. He was jealous,   
  
jealous that a new boy, a half blood had gotten to Granger. This just   
  
wasn't right; first he thinks she's hot, now he was jealous of another boy who had sex with her. Next thing he knew he changed his classes because of her.  
  
"I won't spread it, don't worry." But when I have her, I'll tell   
  
everyone. Okay, you have got to stop thinking about her, as he told himself. Draco didn't realize he'd written everything he'd been thinking to himself. He sighed and grabbed another piece of parchment. He crushed the wasted piece of parchment, giving it al his envy and did a quick fire spell and he watched it burn till there was nothing, almost like watching his hopes burn to ashes.  
  
Ryan studied the blonde boy. He still questioned if he could trust him,   
  
but for now he did because he told him about Hermione. Well he had to.   
  
Draco's face was quite impassive, Ryan couldn't tell what he was thinking. But he did know from the tone and look on the Slytherin's face that he wouldn't tell anyone that would spread it around. At least he hope he wouldn't.  
  
*************  
  
I know it's a long chapter and thank you for reading it..Please review too...Good or bad, or both too, just please review...More to come soon...I just have to get through a really bad week alive and with no brain damage...Keeping reviewing please, it keeps me going... 


	3. Broken For Now

Don't Judge A Witch by Her Looks  
  
AN: Somehow by the first season of Angel the series and watching a few of my fav eppys from that season has made my muse for this story start talking, again, maybe Angel really is a muse...Anyways I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story...and to ask for them to keep coming...And I'd like to thank Avri for being a very understanding beta since I'm still pretty new to the writing with a betaness...Please Review Y'all...And no I'm not from 'down south', I'm proud to be a northern/eastern...*shrugs*...Whatever I am...Also I'm not sure if I ever said if Voldy was alive or dead...well he's dead and Harry, Hermione, and Ron killed him at the end of the 5th year...if I said something besides that please tell me...Enjoy...Thanks Again Avri..  
  
Chapter Thee: Broken For Now  
  
************  
  
Hermione walked down the hall to the library smiling. She had found   
  
herself doing that a lot lately. Her and Ryan's relationship was going great, Harry had begun to be okay with her dating a Slytherin and strangely Ron was even more understanding then Harry was. That alone freaked Hermione out, but all was fine. She had seen Ryan almost everyday after that special night and he hadn't done anything to signal that he wanted anything but her. She loved having him in her life. True Harry and Ron treated her great, but she was more like a little sister to them and not a girlfriend. Hermione had also noticed Harry and Ginny being very distant, she'd have to check that out after she meet with Ryan.  
  
Tomorrow the four of them, Harry, Ron, Ryan & Hermione had agreed since   
  
they were going to Hogsmeade and have a very long chat, about erything.   
  
Hermione had decided she'd explain everything she'd done in the past before and after Hogwarts. If Harry and Ron didn't want to be her friends because of some things while she did then, then it was there fault. Plus she still had Ryan no matter what, with him she felt like there was nothing she couldn't deal with, even if it meant losing Harry and Ron.  
  
*************  
  
Ryan turned the corner and saw the library come into view. He grinned;   
  
he was going to see Hermione, seeing her always struck something in him.  
  
"Where you going, stud?" An annoying familiar voice asked not far   
  
behind him.  
  
Ryan stopped, sighed and turned around to face Pansy. He shook his   
  
head, ever since this girl had realized that Draco was through with her she'd been after him. And he'd been here less then a month, what a slut. "What do you want?"  
  
The strawberry blonde girl smiled her green eyes shinning. "You of   
  
course."  
  
Ryan frowned; she still didn't get that he didn't want her. She was   
  
nice when she wanted to and from what Malfoy said hell in bed and hell Pansy wasn't all that ugly but still there wasn't something that clicked when it came to her. He'd been nice to her and she had thrown herself at him, people who did that bugged Ryan even if they were pretty, pretty.  
  
"Well guess what Pansy?"  
  
Her light eyebrows went up then she returned to her calm smile happy   
  
look.   
  
She took a step closer to him. "What?"  
  
"I don't want you and I don't want you to want me, ever." Ryan was   
  
tempted to step back but he wasn't going to show anything in front of her.  
  
"But it's so obvious that we're made for each other?" She too another   
  
step closer.  
  
Ryan was tempted to step back again but didn't, again. She was really   
  
pissing him off again; this went beyond hitting on a person. "What the   
  
fuck makes you think we are made for each other at all?"  
  
She looked hurt but then smiled her little smile again. "Can't you feel   
  
it?"  
  
Ryan shook his head. "Sorry I feel nothing for you. Well I used to feel   
  
that we could be okay friends, and that's it but then you started this," he motioned between the two with his hand, "And now I have my doubts that we'll ever be anything at all, ever."  
  
"You don't mean that?" Pansy was face to face with and pouting.  
  
Ryan was tempted to spit on her this time but again didn't. "I FEEL   
  
NOTHING FOR YOU."  
  
Pansy smiled and had knowledge in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't feel anything," she traced her fingers down the side of his   
  
face in a feather type manner, "Because I haven't let you get close enough to feel anything."  
  
Ryan swallowed; he didn't like this but was wasn't about to walk away   
  
until he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Meaning?"  
  
She grabbed his chin and kissed him, hard, letting her tongue slip in   
  
there too.  
  
Ryan pulled back as fast as he could and turned to the running   
  
footsteps he heard. Oh shit Hermione, he thought running after her.  
  
"What have I done", he muttered, running after the heart-brokened girl.  
  
************  
  
Hermione's smile dropped when she turned the corner. There she saw   
  
Ryan, her boyfriend, her best friend, the boy she'd known since childhood who's hide nothing, besides one thing from her KISSING PANSY. In front of everyone, as if they did it normally. She felt the tears come and turned and ran.  
  
"Hermione!" She recognized Ryan's voice but didn't stop running. She   
  
heard his footsteps soon though.  
  
Since her tears flooded her vision, the prefect didn't see the blonde   
  
until she ran into him. She fell right on her ass. "Shit!"  
  
When Hermione looked up she saw a hand outstretched for her and took   
  
and stood up. She gasped slightly when she found that Draco Malfoy was the one who'd helped her up.  
  
Draco gave Hermione a look over. "What happened?"  
  
If Hermione didn't know Malfoy was well, Malfoy she would have thought   
  
that he sounded caring, but Malfoy hated her at least she thought he did. Now here he is being actually decent to her, Hermione was beyond confused. Plus why were knees suddenly feeling slightly weak around him, ever since the beginning of the year. It stopped when Ryan showed up and suddenly its back. This just can't end well, Hermione thought. "I-I saw..."  
  
"Go on, Granger." Malfoy looked her in the eyes.  
  
Hermione didn't and did want to look away. But if he was being nice,   
  
why not be nice, or decent back, right? "I saw Ryan kiss Pansy."  
  
Draco's eye went wide; he should have seen this coming. Pansy knew he   
  
felt something for Hermione, he'd been staring at her for the past week and since Pansy knew she couldn't have him so she went after Draco's secret crush, Hermione's best friend. It was so like Pansy, she expected him, Draco Malfoy of all people to be jealous of her and that yank, hardly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione pulled away from him and looked at him like he was insane.   
  
"What?"  
  
Draco made a confused face. "I asked if you were all right?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Draco was about to ask something but   
  
Hermione beat him to it.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Draco was silent and found himself looking at Hermione's eyes. "I'm   
  
sorry I treated you like filth before this. It's just that my father-"  
  
"Filled your head with those thoughts."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I understand. I mean I wasn't thrilled to find out   
  
I was a witch because I could do magic. I thought it would help me steal things easier and possibly fight better somehow."  
  
Draco made a confused face. "What?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Draco was about to turn his head even though he knew it was Ryan's   
  
voice but Hermione grabbed his chin in away Ryan couldn't see. "Kiss me!" She whispered.  
  
Draco was so close to her, plus she had asked him to. He kissed her   
  
with everything he had. She deserved someone better then Ryan who would   
  
cheat on her with Pansy, if he really did.  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed Draco back. This would teach Ryan to kiss   
  
someone else. She was about to pull away because she knew Ryan had seen her but she didn't want to. Mal-Draco kissed good, very good, some may say great. She was defiantly feeling something she didn't with Ryan. She felt Draco slip his arms around her waist. Hermione really didn't wanna pull away now. She slipped her arms around Draco's neck, not caring who was watching. This felt so right.  
  
Draco smiled feeling her arms around his neck. He knew other people   
  
then Ryan were looking now. Not that often that a Gryffindor and a   
  
Slytherin, especially Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were making out right outside in broad daylight for all to see. He loved this. Just this kiss felt better then any he'd had before, and he'd had a lot. He pulled away when he knew his breath was short. He looked Hermione in the eye, just from her bright cinnamon eyes he could tell that she felt what he had.  
  
Hermione didn't want that kiss to stop but she didn't want to die from   
  
no air either. She smirked and leaned in for another kiss, hoping this one would be as great as the last one. Hermione smiled a few minutes; this one was even better.  
  
*************  
  
Ryan stood there dumbfounded. He would have attacked Malfoy, but he knew he deserved this. He knew Hermione thought he kissed Pansy, but in truth it was Pansy who'd kissed him. He didn't want to announce that to everyone. Everyone already knew Pansy was a slut. He'd just wait till tomorrow or maybe a few days after that to explain everything to Hermione.  
  
He knew his childhood friend would see his things his way. She always did. The last time they'd broke up was because he wasn't with her during the school year. Well now he was and a few little kisses between her and Draco wasn't going to stop them from being together.   
  
They were meant for each other after all. Childhood friends, always been there for each other. The only thing that separated them was now gone. Hermione would come back to him one she hears his side of the story, he thought. Ryan turned and walked back to the Slytherin common room not knowing Hermione was already falling deep for Draco in the back of her mind, as was Draco for her.  
  
*************  
  
Harry had seen the kiss. It seemed Hermione would kiss anyone but him.   
  
Why didn't she turn to him? Why didn't she run to him? He was the one who was waiting. He knew what Pansy was going to do because he'd convinced her to go it.  
  
The plan was that Hermione would see Ryan and Pansy feel betrayed and   
  
run to him. He would be standing just outside because he knew she would run there. BUT NO, that just didn't happen. Instead she ran right by him and into Malfoy. Of all people, Malfoy. If it was anyone else he knew he would have no worries. But Malfoy, the blonde was just a whole nother story. He couldn't convince her to get away from Malfoy a week ago. He knew he would never be able to get her away from him now.  
  
He still didn't understand how his Hermione could just turn to the arms   
  
of those dirty filthy killing Slytherins. He knew Voldemort was dead but not many of the Slytherins had changed. They were as mean as ever. Of course know that they were older the names got worse then mudblood or scarhead or weasel. That's the people she chose to run to; Slytherins. She was a Gryffindor and she was to run to them for help. Just because this Ryan guy used to be her friend doesn't mean he should be now.  
  
Harry shook his head after he saw Hermione kiss Malfoy again. He looked   
  
at his watch and realized he had to meet Ginny in five minutes. Great,   
  
this day was suppose to be a good one. If Hermione had run to him he'd have a much better reason for breaking up with Ginny but now he just had to say he didn't feel that way for her. It was suppose to go something like, 'You're a really nice girl but I think I'm in love with Hermione, plus I just kissed her'. Oh well, he thought, either way the redhead will cry and probably never want to talk to me again.  
  
*************  
  
Hermione smiled looking at the bright stars. She hadn't spoken to Ryan   
  
all day but just the look in one another's eyes and they both knew it was over, for good this time. She planned to talk to him because she still wanted to be friends, like before.   
  
She hadn't talked to Harry or Ron about Draco and didn't really know   
  
what she would say yet because she didn't even know what was between her and Draco for now. They'd kissed and she loved it and by his beautiful gray eyes she knew he had loved it to. They'd just stood there for at least an hour and kissed. Then of course her knees were tired so they sat down for another hour, and kissed some more.  
  
She grinned bigger at the memory of the kisses that had happened. She   
  
suddenly frowned remembering that Harry had broke up with Ginny. She'd   
  
seen the girl run through the halls crying. She tried to help but the   
  
redhead had pushed her aside and practically spat of her. She didn't know what had happened but Hermione was defiantly going to ask her tomorrow. She was also was going to see what was going on between her and Draco then possibly tell Harry and Ron about it if they hadn't already heard.  
  
She still wasn't sure if Draco even wanted something more. He'd pretty   
  
much left her hanging. After there last mouth kiss of the day he stood up grabbed his things and said, 'See you soon'. He then kissed her on the check and left. She realized it was dinner time and left for the Great Hall. She didn't see him in there either.  
  
Hermione sighed and wished she knew what was going on. She yawned and   
  
shut her eyes letting sleep take over. In the back of her mind she was also wondering what would happen next.  
  
************  
  
A few rooms away Ginny was also star gazing. Expect unlike Hermione she   
  
was thinking of Harry breaking up with her instead of kissing Malfoy and the cause of their breakup. The redhead had tears in her eyes and dry ones on her face. She felt like crap and knew she looked like it to. She knew Hermione was the reason for her and Harry's breakup. She   
  
wasn't as stupid as some thought her to be. She had seen the glances from him at her. He had a look in his eyes when it came to the brunette. He was never like that about her.  
  
Ginny knew Hermione didn't go out of her way for anything but her   
  
studies and protecting her friends. But Ginny still couldn't help but feel jealous of Hermione and hate her. She wanted to crush her with her bare feet. The redhead also knew she could never touch Hermione. The other girl had Ron, Harry; this new guy and apparently Malfoy now at her back. Not to mention the current 6th year Gryffindors.  
  
Everyone preferred Hermione over Ginny. Ginny started crying again. She   
  
hated this feeling. She wanted to hate the one and only true person   
  
that was ever always there. Harry used to be there then they broke up. Ron was her big brother and she loved him, but it seemed that most of the time he turned to Hermione and Harry instead of her. Ginny whipped the tears from her eyes and face then laid down in her bed. The other girls in her year were asleep. She started to think about her and Harry's great times and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
************  
  
What did you all think??...Sorry about my horrible spelling mistakes, not to mention the typos...Also I know I spikep prove's around and it was sorta happening all at the same time but that's just what seemed to work with this shapter...But other then all that what did you people think??...Please Review... 


	4. Overeasy

Don't Judge A Witch by Her Looks  
  
AN: Sorry for the not updating that much I've just been not that inspired for this fic lately, well until now that is..Also, I'm wondering if would wanna be my beta for this story??...Cause my old one doesn't want to any more, and sadly this chapter is probably very error filled because she (my beta) didn't wanna anymore, probably cause i haven't up-dating in a long time....I'm also very sorry for that, really, really sorry, but I've been going though issues and I've just been really busy..  
  
Chapter Four: Overeasy  
  
*************  
  
"Morning sunshine!"   
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see Ryan standing above her. She sat up quickly. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"  
  
He opened his mouth but she kept going.   
  
"This is Hogwarts you can't just walk into any girls' dorms and get away with it. Plus I know you can't apparate in Hogwarts, trust me I've read Hogwarts, A History quite a few times. Plus I don't think you could've made a portakey this quickly, or maybe you could have but even if you did it still doesn't explain how you got into my room." She looked around nervously after her little babble. "So I'm done you can answer my first few questions."   
  
"Are you sure you're done?" He smirked.   
  
Hermione looked down and blushed. "Yes...for now." She whispered the last part.   
  
"Good to know." He made himself comfortable by lying down so his feet were by her pillow.  
  
"Well?" Hermione raised an eyebrow sitting Indian style.  
  
Ryan glanced around and then he looked like he'd learned how to see. "Oh right your questions."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Why were most boys slow when it came to things like this? "Duh, smart one."   
  
Ryan narrowed his eyes. "I'll show you smart one." He grabbed her waist and started tickling her.  
  
"No!" Hermione tried to get away but Ryan was too strong currently. "Stop! Stop!" She screamed while laughing her ass off. "Please Ry!" She was started to get tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please what?" He smiled cruelly and continued the childish torture.  
  
"Please stop!" She screamed.  
  
"Fine," he let her go. "But only because you said the magic word."  
  
She shook her head. "So...the questions?"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll tell ya, but only cause you're so lovable."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well?"  
  
"You really think I'd tell you?" Ryan snorted.  
  
Hermione nodded then got what he was saying. "Asswhipe."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Ryan got a confused look in his eyes. "You always used to love me coming in and waking you up." He bent down and started kissing her neck.  
  
Hermione stiffened. She didn't want this, she pushed him away.   
  
"What?" He really sounded confused.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "So much for smart."  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"I'd think you of all people would know that we're over. I mean hello, you were kissing Pansy and then I kissed Draco, for quite sometime too. Then again you might have not stayed because who'd want to see they're ex kiss another person." Hermione was looking right into his eyes, that way he'd defiantly know they were over with.   
  
"You-you're breaking up with me?" Ryan sounded sad and a bit angry.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "DUH!"   
  
"YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" He screamed getting off the bed and beginning to pace.   
  
"WHY NOT? After you kissed Pansy and I do believe you were cheating on me last time we were dating too." Hermione stood up off the bed also.   
  
Ryan stopped and glared. "How did you know about that?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'm a smart girl Ryan, book and muggle streets wise. I knew exactly when you started to cheat on me. I also know it was with Ashley, I mean I know she's pretty but she's a damn as a doornail. I was a little shocked that she did that too I mean being in the gang and all, I'd thought we'd all promised to be true and honest to each other. Of course you cheating on me hurt more then knowing a good friend kissed my boyfriend." She had tears in the corners of her eyes from the memories. "Plus you never admitted you cheated."   
  
"Mione!" He took a step towards her.  
  
She jerked away from him. "No, you can't make it better this time. I can't believe I was ever you're friend either. I can't believe I was stupid enough to date you."  
  
"You don't mean that Hermione." He took another step closer, this time she didn't back away.  
  
"YES I DO! NOW GET OUT!" She screamed tears about to leak from her eyes.   
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders. "YOU CAN"T MEAN IT!"  
  
Hermione glared. "I hate you." The tears finally erupted.  
  
Ryan shook his head. Why was she saying this? "You can't hate me. I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!"  
  
"I've got two others in this tower."   
  
"We can't be over." His grip tightened. "I love you."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You just think you do, I'll never love you."  
  
"That's not true." He had a death hold on her.  
  
"Let go of me." She whispered.  
  
"I can't let go of you. I'm not spose to let go of you."   
  
"You're hurting me." She sounded weak, she knew that would sting something. Ryan was always complaining about how mean his dad was to his mom and that he beat her, he said he'd never be that way. Plus his grip really did hurt.  
  
Ryan looked horror struck. His hands instantly dropped. "Hermi-"  
  
"GET OUT!" She screamed and started pushing him towards the door.  
  
"Mione, I'm sorry." He was standing in the threshold of the door.   
  
"Get out!" She sounded truly dangerous, a bit scary too.   
  
"Mion-"  
  
She slammed the door on him.  
  
"SHIT!" He yelled when the door hit his head.  
  
Inside Hermione snickered then stared crying without helping herself. She didn't want to cry or feel sad but it was just now hitting her that she and Ryan were actually over.   
  
************  
  
Draco yawned as he entered the Slytherin common room. He was greeted with a fist in his face. Once the shock was gone he found Ryan Scratch glaring at him. "What the bloody hell was that for?"   
  
"For," punch, "Taking," another punch, "My girl." This punch was caught but still.   
  
Draco glared. He knew he'd have a black eye if he didn't heal it. This little bastard was gonna pay. He really wished he had his wand on him. "Jealous, Scratch?" He twisted the other boys arm and punched him in the stomach with his free arm.   
  
"Bastard!" Ryan hissed and lunged at Draco. The two were rolling around in a very un-gentlemen like manner when they were separated from each other.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you two wouldn't fight or I might have to take points from my own house, twice." Professor Snape glared and released the spell keeping them immobile. "You get off with a warning this time, but if I ever catch you two fighting again it's fifty points each and week of detention with me." He turned and walked towards the door. "Also boys," he turned back, "which ever girl this is over I suggest you sort it out quickly."  
  
After he left Draco turned to Ryan. "How'd he know it was about a girl?"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "When isn't it about a girl?" He rushed to his room as Draco stalked out of the room.  
  
*************  
  
Hermione flipped her egg over again.   
  
"If you don't eat that it'll be cold."   
  
She glanced at Dean who was one seat down and stuck her tongue out at him. He just smiled and went back to eating his own food.  
  
"I hear that's the same tongue that was in Draco Malfoy's mouth yesterday."   
  
Hermione looked at the voice across from her. Harry's emerald green eyes starred right back at her. She heard someone start choking on his or her food, her guess was Dean. Her small glance told her she was right. "Been keeping tabs on me?" She said to Harry. They had a few people's attention and that question threw most magic raised people off.   
  
"Just heard what more then half of the school's heard by now. Is it true?"  
  
"Why does that concern you? I thought you hated me for dating a Slytherin."  
  
"No, but I'm close to it for going all slut and cheating on a horrible Slytherin with an even more horrible slimy Slytherin."  
  
"I can't believe you'd call me a slut, when Merlin knows how many girl's you've fucked while dating Ginny. I guess now that that's over you can get back to not worrying about being caught. Right, man-whore?" Hermione stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. She noted that she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.   
  
Dean sighed and glared at Harry. "That was harsh man. Plus everyone does know that you were cheating on Ginny. I don't think you should have either, she's a really nice girl. I really wouldn't be calling Mione a slut when you could look in the mirror." He leaned over and grabbed Hermione's untouched overeasy eggs and set them on his plate. He smirked and glanced at Harry. "Man-whore, that's a good one."  
  
"Shut your bloody mouth Thomas." Harry got out and walked out of the Great Hall, not noticing many eyes on him.  
  
*************  
  
AN: Damn my muse just shut up, and double damn because another story muse just started talking, Myabe I should leave it here...*five seconds later* Naw, I'll finish it later...  
  
*************  
  
Hermione was looking down as she walked and didn't even hear the footsteps of anyone else until she ran into someone. She was pushed onto her butt. But she recovered in a few seconds and stood up and looked down a bit to see Ron sitting on the ground rubbing his head. "You okay Ron?" She held out her hand.  
  
He smiled and took it letting her help him up. "Thanks Mione but I thought you hated me forever."  
  
Hermione tried to look sad and sorry. "I'm sorry for being a, a bitch it's just you were pissing me off. I mean you can't control me life, it's not yours, it's mine. Plus I-wait, why aren't you yelling at me? I thought you hated me, too?"  
  
Ron glanced at the floor. "I came to the conclusion that I'll never have you."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "As a girlfriend, I realize now that you'll never be my girlfriend. I also realized you're closer to me then my own family, even my own little sister and I love are friendship. I really don't want to lose that, ever."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Ronald Weasley."  
  
He shut his eyes, "If you're gonna hit me or something mean do it now, please."  
  
Hermione giggled. She wrapped her arms around Ron and hugged him tightly.  
  
Ron opened his eyes and hugged back, his ears going red in the procces. "Take it you still wanna be friends?"  
  
"Forever and ever," Hermione pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Ron suddenly matched his hair color and Hermione burst out laughing.   
  
"I missed this Ron."  
  
"Well it's now back and better." He smilied becoming normal colored agian.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, she had one of her best friends back, considering she might have truly lost one this morning it was good to have Ron back. "So how come you, of all people, are late for a meal?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "I had to have a really long talk to Ginny."  
  
Hermione become concered. "Is she alright? Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Ron looked down. "I wouldn't say anything to her or go near her, if I were you. She and Harry broke up and she blames you."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "She thinks, me and Harry, me and Harry, like a thing, or something else, but, she, me and Harry. Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why?" Ron looked confused.  
  
"Why would Ginny blame me?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I can't beleive you haven't noticed how he'd been looking at you. I'm pretty sure he even set that thing with Ryan and Pansy up so you'd run to him, but I guess you didn't, and you ran to Malfoy of all people."   
  
Hermione looked down. "Are you mad about that?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "Very angry."  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
"But not at you."  
  
She smiled. "You really are a truly great friend, Ron."  
  
He looked up and anywhere but in her eyes. "You're just saying that because I'm not mad at you."  
  
"No acutally because you really are."  
  
Ron was beat red, agian. He opened his mouth and suddenly a rumbling sound came from him, but not his mouth. "I must be really hunger."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Sorry I made you miss part of breakfast." She stepped out of his path to the Great Hall. "Go on, I know you wanna eat."   
  
Ron smiled. "Thanks Mione." He gave her a quick kiss on the forhead as he jogged to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione smiled and still couldn't not smile as she made her way to collect her things for the Hogsmeade trip.   
  
*************  
  
Okay, so what did ya'll think??..Please review, and I'm already started on the next chapter so don't expect the next chapter to show up months later, at least I really, really hope it won't..Again, with the anyone want to beta this story...Also please review, I'm usually more inspired when I no what people think of more writings, also I'm writing this original fic so if anyone's intrested in betaing that then email me and I'll tell you what it's about... 


	5. Trippin'

Don't Judge A Witch By Her Looks  
  
AN: Okay it took me quite awhile to finish this chapter because I felt I had to add on to it and somethings just didn't fit in certain parts and I've just had way to much shit going on in my life not to mention my muse sleeping way to much so I wasn't inspired at times that I had time to write this and I've just been super busy...I hope Luna isn't to OCC not that I have a problem with some characters OCC like Harry a bit for example..The again know one really knows what does on inside the green eyes chracters mind..Hmmmm...I'd like to know though...I own nothing I've said it before and this is the last thing I'm adding to this chapter..Please don'texpect me to say it in any chapters after this one..Anyways I hipe Y'll enjoy and as of now I think I know whose gonna be with who but might add a few twists and turns here and thre just for sport of course...Please rwview by the way...Enjoy...Also thank you all who have reviewed my story and really do like it because I find that when people like my stories I want to write more of them and ideas come quicker and less mesher if anyone uderstands what I mean by that..Thanks again Y'll...Lastly please ignore any typos I just wants to get this chapter out there and didn't read it over as well as I could've...  
  
New Stuff Here: Okay just got a few reviews for this story and I'd like to ask..'Cata' (don't got an account or do you just not want me to say anything about your stories if ya have any!?!..Don't ya mean words not word hun)..why the hell did you read the second chapter if you hated the first one??, Just wonderin' here and the whole American thing, I'm sorry I don't live in Europe I do live in America and the only Eurpeon people I know are Germans and they're rich Germans, not the nicest people of people some of them at least, sorry if I'm boring you but this is my story and I can type what ever the hell I want, unless it's NC-17 then I can't I guess but If you hate my first chapter so damn much and think it stupid the why the hell did you read my second chapter??..Sorry gray doesn't look good on me...Plus I know what suspended means and the difference between that and expelled but some poeple (like guys who try n rape girls but dont) get suspended but are usually 'presured' not to ever come back and if/when they do usually bad things happen, been there seen that..  
  
Sorry all who like my chapters/story and that was just me rambling about the bad reviews I got..  
  
And thank you   
  
sweetchild-thank ya..I think...mystical faeries is a bit different..  
  
CrazeePurpleMonkey-good golly molly do you sound like my best friend, loves monkeys and the color purpel, is crazy..Thanks a bumch you're review soo made me smile for the rest of the day..Aww this story is adorable..  
  
*emmy*-aborable name and I don't think my brain is anything but different...  
  
firehottie-Happy that ya luv it oh so...  
  
Again sorry for any typos or my bag spelling..Dying from stress is not cool..TV is now scary..whooops..  
  
Chapter Five: Trippin'   
  
***********  
  
Hermione pulled back from Draco quite breathless.   
  
"That has to be the longest kiss I've ever had." The blonde smiled.  
  
Hermione giggled. She was so glad they were together for this trip. The two sat on a bench not to in public making out, at least they had been for the last hour. She gave him a quick kiss and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked leaning back arms on the back of the bench with a questioning look in his eyes.   
  
"Just to the book store." She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
He nodded then smirked raising an eyebrow. "Want some company?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "No, if you come then I won't get anything done."  
  
His smirked remained there. He stood up and put his arms around her waist, both of them were looking right into each others, never looking away. He leaned down and gave her a French kiss; he gave it his all. "Still wanna go?"  
  
Hermione was very tempted to say no but didn't. "Yes Draco Malfoy I still want to get away from you."  
  
He stepped back with a hurt look on his face. Hands over his heart. "Hermione I never expected you to say such hurtful words to me." He pouted.   
  
She rolled her eyes again then gave him a quick kiss on both checks then the lips. "See you later Draco!" She turned and walked away towards.  
  
Draco stood there frowning. Now what am I going to do for the rest of the trip, he thought to himself?   
  
*************  
  
Hermione smiled running her fingers down the spines of many books in the largest and best bookshop in Hogmesade which had just been put in. She stopped once she reached the last book in the last row. She tried not to smile that much and look like some freak but she couldn't help it.   
  
"Need help finding anything?" A pleasant voice said behind her.  
  
Hermione turned to see a woman probably who just got out of school with short brown hair, tan skin and dark green eyes standing there smiled politely at her. Hermione shook her head. "No I'm quite alright on my own."  
  
The woman nodded and her smile looked a bit her cheerful as she walked away.   
  
Hermione went to looking at the books before her. She grabbed four large books and set them on the floor and sat down and began to flip through them sometimes she'd stop and read a paragraph or page.   
  
"Mione?!"   
  
Hermione took a deep breath and didn't look up. "What do you want Harry?"  
  
"Whoa Mione I thought you'd be happy to see me."   
  
"I guess you guessed wrong." She emphasized the last word. She more felt then heard him sit down next to her.   
  
"What are ya reading?" Harry asked.   
  
"A book if that's not obvious." Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
She heard Harry sigh. "Look I'm sorry but I-"  
  
"Didn't think? Was a stupid bloody git? Really did fuck all those girls while with Ginny? Can't imagine what you're going through?" Hermione finally looked at him glaring. "Take your pick of the rest of your sentence."  
  
Harry bite his lip then got a semi hopeful look on his face. "How bout all of the above?"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but he continued.   
  
"Also me and Ginny aren't together."  
  
"Finally tell her the truth?" Hermione went back to the book in front of her.  
  
He paused. "No I just broke it off with her."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Reasons."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please tell me I'm not a reason." Hermione was looking at him now.  
  
He took a deep breath and would only glance at her.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you that."  
  
Hermione glared. "Why? Tell me why Harry?"  
  
"Why what?" Harry frowned.   
  
"Why am I a reason and what kind of reason?" There was a pause, Hermione didn't like it. She glared at him. "Well?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with you." He said it quietly in a way as if he didn't want to believe it himself.   
  
Hermione shook her head. She stood up books not in her hands. This isn't happening she mentally told herself. "You're lying. Please tell me you're lying."  
  
Harry took a step near her in which she took a step back. "Hermione!?"  
  
"Stay away from me Harry."  
  
Harry had a confused look on his face. "Why? I know you don't love that bastard of a ferret."  
  
Hermione glared. "Don't call him that. You don't even know him like I do."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Just because I don't know how he kisses doesn't mean I don't know he's just using you."  
  
"He is not."  
  
"See he's that good, you can't even tell his lies from my truth." Harry took a step towards her, this time she didn't back away.  
  
Hermione was gazing at the floor trying not to listen to Harry. She'd asked herself all of this before but she knew Draco really cared about her, right.   
  
Harry couldn't take his off of her. "Hermione you know it's true." He put his hands on her waist. She still wouldn't look at him; her eyes were still on the floor looking quite gazed. "Hermi-"  
  
"Get your bloody hands off of me." She was murderously calm.   
  
Harry didn't but instead took one hand cupped her chin and moved her head forcing her to look at him.   
  
She glared.   
  
"Mione I-"   
  
"What did I say about your hands?" Her voice was the same tone it was before.   
  
Harry glared a bit. Hermione really didn't think she could beat him at anything but book tests, did she? He'd teach her. He shoved her against the wall, hands on her hips.   
  
She glared and didn't even think to grab her wand before her knee went right into his balls.   
  
Harry doubled over in pain. "Mione wh-"  
  
"I told you to get your hands off of me." She looked down at him. She went to step over him knowing from years of experience it pissed people off even more after you've caused them pain that it made then feel lower if you go over then around. She made a mistake because Harry grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor next to her. Before she had time to react he grabbed her chin and kissed her hard.   
  
Hermione struggled but he also had her hands before she knew it behind her back. Out of instinct she bite his tongue when he just barley slipped it into her mouth.   
  
He pulled back and glared at her. "What the hell Mione?"   
  
She glared still trying to her hands free. "You didn't think I'd like that you-"  
  
"I'll make you like it." He growled. He kissed her again.   
  
This time Hermione bite his lip, hard, hard enough to draw blood.   
  
Harry's hands went flying to his mouth.   
  
Hermione jumped up grabbed a few books and shoved them into the bad she had and ran out the door. She kept running and only stopped when she felt she was safe. She was panting and out of breath. She stopped and sat on a near by bench. She glanced around and found her self by the Hog's Head.   
  
As her heart beat slowed down Hermione slowly re-called everything that had just happened. She wanted to cry. First Ryan now Harry. At least she still had Draco and Ron. Plus Ryan would come around; he always did for her. But she'd never been in this situation with Harry before. She never thought she'd ever be in this situation with Harry before. Her eyes were beginning to get tears in them.   
  
"Hola!"   
  
Hermione glanced next to her to find Luna Lovegood sitting three with a curious look on her face. "Hiya Luna! Since when do you speak Spanish?"  
  
Luna made a face. "I don't I've just heard some of the younger Ravenclaws say that word and thought I'd see how the smartest girl in Hogwarts re-acted to hearing it."  
  
Hermione nodded her heard only halfway understanding the Ravenclaws logic. "It means Hi by the way."  
  
"What means hi?" Luna's eyebrows knotted together.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes then shook her head looking straight ahead of her. "Nevermind!"  
  
"Do you know why he likes you so?"  
  
Hermione looked at the other girl again. "Which he?"   
  
"All three of them."   
  
Hermione frowned. "I'm in a love square."   
  
"Or a rectangle?"   
  
Hermione nodded trying not to smile. "Right! Sure!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Hermione sounded a bit annoyed.   
  
"How come they flock to you?"   
  
"I really don't know." Hermione looked at the ground. The something clicked. "Why are you asking me all of this?"   
  
Luna looked away.   
  
"Is it because of Ginny?"   
  
Luna took a deep breath but didn't move her self.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"She came to me and told me you were the reason that Harry broke up with her but at the time I heard you were with the new Slytherin and not even a day later I heard you were with the albino-"  
  
"Draco's not an albino Luna." Hermione interpreted.  
  
Luna of course went on like the Gryffindor had said nothing at all. "I thought at first maybe you were two timing the other Slytherin then heard you'd broke with him and he'd been kissing some other Slytherin and that's why you went to the albino. I then heard that the Slytherin you broke up with still wanted you and of course I was still hearing complaints from Ginny about you because Harry also like liked you. So now I'm wondering why all these guys like you and only you."   
  
"Oh!" Hermione was suddenly wondering how Luna could take so much and so fast without taking hardly any breaths. Then her mind quickly went back to what Luna was asking. "Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know why?"  
  
Luna bite her lip and frowned but nodded her head.   
  
Hermione smiled. "Good cause I'd like to think guys are attracted to me because of my brains but I don't think that's it."  
  
Luna raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
"I think it's really something real with Draco. I've been friends with Harry so long I don't think I could ever date him and I think I'm just his flavor of the month. I'm sure he'll get over me not going out with him. Ryan and me just used to go to each other because there was no one else at the time. I had a good many flings with him but I think it was just hormones plus the fact that we'd been really close best friends since who knows when." Hermione took a deep breath glad to have let her thoughts about everything when it came to those three guys out.   
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
Hermione gave Luna a confused look. "What?"  
  
"I thought you and Ron had been going out for awhile." Luna had this totally innocent look on her face but her eyes said something Hermione couldn't describe.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing.   
  
Luna's eyes widened. "What? What did I say now?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Nothing just me and Ron, together is something I've never even considered I don't care what anyone says. It's just so funny that anyone would think we were ever together." Once Hermione had recovered she smiled. "Why do ask directly about Ron anyways?"   
  
Luna's eyes widened even more but she tried to hide it, she couldn't hide it from Hermione. "No reason."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows.   
  
"Well it's just, you didn't mention him when you were talking about your feelings about the guys and I thought he'd be included."  
  
"Nothing but best friends, him and I that is."   
  
Luna looked relieved.   
  
Hermione smiled. "As far as I know he's not dating anyone at all."  
  
Luna smiled. "Well then I hope he finds someone nice." She stood up and walked away only stopping to pick up her wand when he fell out from behind her ear. Suddenly though the dark blonde haired girl turned around and yelled. "Don't be trippin'!"   
  
"What?" Hermione's went wide at the muggle saying.   
  
Luna shrugged and yelled back, "I've heard some of the other students say it and thought it fit the moment." After that she spun on her heel and this time didn't look back.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing picturing Luna and Ron together or herself and Ron. She couldn't wait to tell Ron about who liked him. She thought she'd recovered when Luna's last few words popped into her mind again. She knew the other girl had know clue what she was saying but couldn't help but laugh at her lack of muggle knowledge. She stood up ready to go back to school when she bumped into someone.   
  
************  
  
I'm sorry that was a really mean way to end this chapter but I just had to end it there..There probably was a differeny way I could have ended it but this seemed so much better..Please review..Hmm...Who those this someone be..Someone who hates Hermione or likes Hermione but likes in what sense or is it gonna be some totally new..Or some old but un-mentioned..hmmm...Damn this requires thought...Hope y'll enjoyed this chapter... 


End file.
